Los Warblers y yo
by WarblerPaula
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling y Trent Nixon en su paso por los Warblers. Con la compañía de David y sus amigos, vivirán los mejores años de su vida en la Academia Dalton, sorteando todos los obstáculos y recompensas que la vida les va ofreciendo. Disfrútenlo, y sus reviews y sugerencias valen oro, así que no duden en dejarlas :)
1. Jeff y Trent

Mi nombre es Nicholas. Tengo dieciséis años y vivo en Westerville, Ohio. Hace un año que soy parte de algo que marcó mi vida: el coro de mi colegio. Es una actividad fantástica, ¿saben? No solo cantamos, sino que también bailamos. Solía ser muy tímido antes, y apenas tenía un par de amigos: Jeff y Trent. Recuerdo el día que los convencí de entrar a los Warblers — _así se llama el coro_—; ellos no querían saber nada con eso.

—_¿Los Warblers, hermano? ¿Me hablas en serio? Yo no canto. —Dijo Jeff con los ojos entrecerrados tras un vestidor luego de la práctica de béisbol. La idea de pertenecer a un grupo de perdedores que comenzaban a cantar de la nada en cualquier momento del día se le hacía de locos. En la Academia Dalton Para Muchachos, todos los amaban menos él y Trent. Les parecía una tontería._

—_Y yo definitivamente __**no**__ bailo, Nick. Simplemente no.—Aseguró Trent con una expresión de fastidio._

—_Claro que cantas, Jeff, y de hecho eres muy bueno. Que no quieras admitirlo es otra cosa, compañero. Y Trent... ¿crees que no lo sabemos? Te hemos visto bailar cientos de veces en tu cuarto mientras creías que no mirábamos. La próxima vez, cierra las cortinas. — Respondí rápidamente. Oí a Jeff reír detrás de la puerta, casi podía imaginar su rostro burlón; Trent simplemente se limitó a refunfuñar en voz baja, probablemente maldiciéndome._

_Jeff salió del cambiador con una toalla cubriendo su cabello rubio y una sonrisa leve pero presente en sus labios debida probablemente al recuerdo de su amigo haciendo el ridículo sin saberlo realmente. Él vivía —y vive— justo en la habitación de enfrente junto con David, otro buen amigo, mientras que Jeff y yo compartimos la nuestra, ya que nuestra escuela es un internado. Un buen día, llegando de nuestra clase de química entramos a nuestro cuarto, y Trent, en el suyo con las cortinas abiertas, bailaba al son del ritmo de una canción que Dios sabrá cual era, pero evidentemente era bastante movida. Recuerdo que nos reímos de aquello una semana entera, y cada vez que Trent venía, nos veíamos obligados a contenernos, lo cual era una tarea complicada._

—_No lo sé, Nick. Ya sabes lo que pienso de los Warblers. Siempre sospeché que les falta algún tornillo, es decir, no tienen sentido del ridículo ¿Has notado que siempre se ponen a practicar en cualquier momento del día y cualquier lugar, no importa las circunstancias? Imagínate que tengamos que hacer eso, apuesto a que querría que me tragase la tierra.—Jeff dijo mientras miraba perdido el suelo, seguramente con la imagen mental de él siendo absorbido por un hoyo en el piso._

—_Sí, quizá a veces se les va un poco la pinza, ¡pero vamos! Sería divertido... por fin podrías aprovechar tu talento como bailarín, todos se quedarán boquiabiertos cuando te vean...__—__Traté de convencerlo usando una estrategia que, a lo largo de los años, aprendí que funcionaba perfectamente con Jeff: subirle el ego._

—_Bueno, con eso tienes razón. Esos pajaritos se creen que saben lo que es bailar y no tienen la más mínima idea.__—__Respondió. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras Trent observaba indignado la escena._

—_Jeff, tonto, ¿no ves lo que está haciendo? Está adulándote solo para que te unas con él a ese tonto coro, ¡no caigas en la trampa!—Subió la voz con la última oración llamando la atención de varias personas en la sala. Sus ojos recorrieron con disimulo el lugar, y su cuerpo se redujo incómodamente. Mi mejor amigo me miró y suspiró resignado, yo le sonreí negando con mi cabeza. Llevando mi mano a su hombro, me volví a dirigir a él._

—_Jeff... escúchame. Tienes un talento impresionante y lo estás desaprovechando. Yo tengo talento y lo estoy desaprovechando, al igual que Trent. Estamos en nuestro segundo año y tenemos que empezar a hacernos notar en este lugar, ¿no crees? Además, he escuchado que los Warblers tienen un gran éxito con las chicas.__— __Mis dos amigos alzaron sus cejas, interesados ante mi última referencia. Yo asentí una vez, volviendo a sonreír. — ¿Qué dicen? Prometo que si apesta tanto como creían, los dejaré ir. _

—_Bien.__—__Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, estrechando mis dos manos en señal de acuerdo. —Pero si me hacen quedar en ridículo, me iré. Tengo una reputación que mantener en el equipo de béisbol, ¿sabes?—Dijo Jeff, y yo reí, pasando mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de mis amigos mientras salíamos del lugar con un nuevo propósito: escribir nuestros nombres en la lista de aspirantes._


	2. La audición

Pasaron dos semanas desde que nos habíamos enlistado en los aspirantes, y los siguientes en pasar al salón de prueba éramos nosotros. Afortunadamente eran audiciones grupales, aunque de todas maneras, mis amigos parecían estar bastante asustados. Quizá si tenían razones para estar temerosos, ya que nueve de cada diez grupos que vimos entrar a ese salón salían por la puerta negándole con la cabeza a sus colegas en señal de derrota. No lo consiguieron, ¿por qué mis amigos y yo habríamos de hacerlo, entonces? Jeff y Trent ni siquiera querían venir aquí en un principio, y me rompería el corazón ver que queden deshonrados de aquella manera. Sin embargo, tenía fe. Confiaba en nuestro talento plenamente, así que cuando pronunciaron nuestros nombres, me levanté de mi asiento y con una palmada en la espalda hacia mis hermanos en señal de aliento, entramos a la sala de pruebas.

—_Estimados compañeros Warblers, mi nombre es Nick Duval. Tengo quince años, voy a segundo y vengo en compañía de mis dos talentosos amigos, Jeff Sterling de dieciséis y Trent Nixon de quince años. Para esta audición, interpretaremos Runaway Baby, de Bruno Mars. —Anuncié. Quien estaba a cargo de la sesión era un chico de rasgos asiáticos, que además tenía un martillo de juez en la mano que resultaba bastante intimidante._

—_Hola, chicos. —Dijo el asiático. Cuando habló, de repente sentí menos miedo. Su expresión era firme, pero de cierta forma, sus ojosdecían que era un chico de buenas vibras. —Mi nombre es Wes, y mis compañeros son David y Thad. Comiencen cuando gusten.—Concluyó Wes, y los tres sonreímos para ellos. Nos miramos fugazmente entre nosotros y contamos hasta tres, comenzando nuestro número. _

_Fui yo quien comenzó la canción. Teníamos una formación de triángulo clásica, y habíamos estado practicando horas y horas esas dos semanas, por lo que estaba bastante aceitado. Entre nosotros teníamos una buena química musical, así que todo se nos estaba dando muy bien. En el pre-estribillo, le pasé la posta a mi mejor amigo y fue él quien ocupó el centro de la escena. Pude ver desde el rabillo del ojo las bocas abiertas en una gran 'O' de los Warblers al ver bailar a Jeff mientras nosotros repetíamos sus frases y hacíamos nuestros pasos justo atrás suyo._

—_Así que a cada chica que conozco, ¡esto es lo que le digo!—Se deslizó Trent hacia el centro esta vez, y Jeff y yo nos unimos para pasar al coro. —Corre, corre cariño, antes de que te lance mi hechizo. —Entonamos los tres mientras nuestros cuerpos fluían con el ritmo. David desde su silla bailaba entusiasta, mientras que Wes sonreía con disimulo, y Thad, el menos amigable de los tres, permanecía cruzado de brazos. —Mejor te vas cariño, porque cada palabra que oíste sobre mí es cierta. —Hice una onda con mi cabeza y mi torso al cantar aquello mientras Trent hacía los coros y Jeff me secundó con el verso siguiente. Finalmente, los tres cantamos la última frase del estribillo. —Así que, corre, corre, huye lejos, cariño._

_La canción siguió hasta su final: fui capaz de demostrar todo mi talento como cantante al igual que Trent y mi mejor amigo, quien incluso se había dado el gusto de dar una de esas volteretas en el aire que tanto amaba hacer, ocasionando una mirada sumamente aprobatoria entre David y Wes. David fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento cuando concluimos, y nos aplaudió tan fuerte que supimos que incluso se escuchó desde afuera. Jeff, Trent y yo nos miramos emocionados y nos chocamos las manos, porque entráramos o no, sabíamos que lo habíamos hecho bien._

—_¡Dios mío! ¡Hacía años que no veíamos un número tan bueno, muchachos! —Exclamó David con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro, haciendo brillar el lugar con sus dientes excesivamente blancos ¿Por qué la gente de piel oscura tenía esa suerte y los blancos no?—Todavía tenemos que votar, pero tengan por seguro de que tendrán mi voto positivo.—Aseguró, y fue Jeff esta vez quien habló. _

—_Mil gracias por esta oportunidad, chicos. Fue un placer cantar y bailar para ustedes.—A Jeff ya no parecía desagradarle tanto la idea de ser parte de los Warblers. Wes le sonrió asintiendo solemnemente. _

—_De acuerdo, chicos. Tomen asiento por allá mientras votamos, por favor. —Nos indicó el líder, y así lo hicimos, alejándonos de ellos. Se tardaron unos buenos cinco minutos que parecieron ser eternos. Desde la distancia, observábamos como se debatían. Por lo visto, Thad mostraba desacuerdo frente a sus dos compañeros; evidentemente no le habíamos caído del todo bien por alguna razón, pero si logramos conseguir dos votos sobre tres, era suficiente. Vi como Wes abría sus brazos en una especie de "Lo siento, pero..." en dirección a Thad, y David sonrió triunfante. En ese momento, supe cuál era el resultado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y al girarme para decírselo a mis amigos, me di cuenta de que ellos también estaban viéndolo todo. Wes finalmente se puso de pie y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos y así anunciara el resultado._

—_Jeff, Trent y Nick... —Nos llamó y nosotros contuvimos nuestro aliento, mirándolo fijamente. —Bienvenidos a los Warblers. La próxima práctica será el miércoles a las siete. Los esperamos, y felicitaciones.—Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de nuestras bocas salieron gritos de festejo. Pude ver como David nos guiñó el ojo, y desde ese instante supe que seríamos amigos algún día. Luego de aquello, caminamos silenciosamente hacia la salida, y cuando finalmente salimos, explotamos en vítores otra vez._


	3. El blazer rosado

Al día siguiente, Trent y yo compartíamos clase de inglés. Como era costumbre, nos sentamos juntos a eso de la mitad del salón de clase, y a medida que pasaban los minutos, más gente iba llegando. Cinco minutos después, llegó nuestra profesora Underwood, dando comienzo a la lección del día.

—_Buenos días a todos. Quiero que abran sus libros en la página sesenta y ocho, y...—Indicó la profesora, siendo interrumpida por un súbito "toc-toc" en la puerta. —¿Sí? Pase.—Alejándose levemente de la puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a David con el suéter de la escuela en lugar de los blazers que solíamos usar a esa hora del día, como eran las reglas. —Señor Thompson, ¿podría decirme por qué además de llegar tarde a mi clase no está visitiendo el uniforme adecuado?—Inquirió la profesora, y David suspiró._

—_Mi compañero de cuarto decidió hacerme una broma por el primero de abril y tiñó de color rosa mi blazer, profesora.—Admitió, haciendo reír a varios en la sala. Trent y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, pues sabíamos bien quién era su compañero de cuarto: Thad. Sentí mucha pena por David. Parecía ser un buen chico, ¿quién querría ser cruel con él?_

—_Tome asiento, señor Thompson.—Respondió la profesora Underwood con notoria molestia. A nuestro lado había un asiento vacío, así que cuando David me miró, le indique que podía acercarse a nosotros. Segundos más tarde, ya estaba sentando a mi izquierda, y la clase siguió sin más interrupciones. David parecía cansado y molesto, por lo que opté por no hablarle y dejarlo en paz._

—_Muy bien, alumnos, eso fue todo por hoy. Los espero el miércoles a las diez, sean puntuales. —Nos despidió Underwood, y todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. David fue el primero en retirarse. Lucía determinado, sea cual sea su destino, y algunas miradas se posaron curiosas en él. Sin prestarle más atención, le di una pequeña palmada a la espalda de Trent y ambos salimos del salón charlando sobre cualquier tema; sin embargo, cuando pasamos por la sala del consejero, vimos que David estaba allí adentro, y si se prestaba atención, podías escuchar lo que decían. Trent me hizo señas para que nos quedáramos quietos y callados fuera del alcance de la vista, y nos dispusimos a ver qué se oía._

—_No lo soporto más, señor Knight. No quiero compartir más mi cuarto con Thad, tiene que cambiarme. Primero se las arregló para traer una chica a nuestro cuarto, ¡y estaban en MI cama! ¿Quiere explicarme cómo no lo suspendieron por eso todavía?, luego se dedicó a hacerme a mí y varios de mis amigos la vida imposible en la práctica de los Warblers, incluso me hizo una zancadilla en la práctica de correr, ¿y ahora tiñe mi blazer de rosa? Es que es de risa, señor Knight. Exijo que me cambien de compañero o sino..._

—_Señor Thompson...—Interrumpió el consejero. Espiando, vi que le había levantado la mano para pararlo. David parecía realmente enojado.—Le prometo que hablaré de esto con el director, y le asignaremos un nuevo compañero de cuarto.—Lo tranquilizó, y David se vio visiblemente relajado. Luego, volví a esconderme y volví a intercambiar miradas con Trent. Mutuamente decidimos que era tiempo de irnos antes de que sea tarde, y así lo hicimos, pensativos._

—_Pobre David. Ese tal Thad parece un diablo...—Le dije a Trent mientras nos alejábamos rápidamente. —Desde el principio me cayó mal solo con ver su mirada de "soy el rey del mundo". Ahora tengo razones fundamentadas para que me caiga gordo._

—_Lo sé, hermano. Ojalá le asignen un nuevo compañero pronto... David parece buen rollo, ¿no crees?—Se encogió de hombros y yo asentí._

—_Totalmente.—Concluí la conversación, torciendo mis labios un poco. Diluyendo de mi mente a David y su problema, me encaminé junto a mi amigo a las habitaciones para dejar mis cosas allí y dirigirme al juego de béisbol en el que Jeff participaría._

"¡Al fin viernes!" pensé. Era mi día favorito de la semana porque de vez en cuando había juegos deportivos por la tarde, y hoy era uno de esos días. Con Trent habíamos arreglado llevar nuestras manoplas gigantes con los colores de la escuela y el famoso "#1" para alentar a nuestro amigo Jeff, así que luego de cambiarnos y ponernos ropa adecuada para la ocasión, nos dirigimos al estadio donde ya cientos de chicos y familias estaban esperando el inicio. Encontramos nuestro lugar junto a la familia de Jeff que constaba de sus dos padres y tres hermanos menores, y luego de saludar a cada uno, tomamos asiento y vitoreamos cuando los jugadores salieron al campo de juego.


	4. El hoyo en la pared

¿Han estado enamorados alguna vez? Ya saben, ese sentimiento de esas molestas mariposas que revolotean por tu cuerpo cuando ves a quien amas, y cuando tocas su piel es como tocar un manto de protección que sabes que te mantendrá seguro por mucho tiempo...

Me pasó la primera vez que la vi y por el resto de los días que le siguieron a ese. Cuando le cuento a la gente como conocí a Sara, se me quedan mirando perplejos esperando a que les diga que es una broma o una historia sacada del libro de cuentos de mi hermana. Sin embargo, es cierto. Cada palabra es cierta...

_Podía oír los vítores de mis amigos y mi familia desde la tribuna. Nick y Trent sostenían esas ridículas pero simpáticas manoplas de la escuela en alto y me gritaban "¡La rockeas, Jeff!". Podía ver a mis hermanitos tonteando entre ellos, a mis padres sonriendo orgullosos y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también._

—_Jeff, ve calentando. En cinco minutos entras al campo.—Anunció mi entrenador. Asentí con mi cabeza, dispuesto a darlo todo en el partido. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde el comienzo y los rivales iban ganando, aunque por muy poco. Quitándome la sudadera de suplente, pensé en las mejores tácticas para la situación y me dispuse a calentar, corriendo en mi propio lugar. _

_"__Yo puedo", me dije. Confiaba en mí mismo. Intenté usar la técnica de imaginarme a todo el mundo en ropa interior, pero eso solo lograba perturbarme más; una vez vi unos calzones con corazones en el cajón de ropa de Trent, e imaginármelo en paños menores usando aquella prenda no era una imagen mental que aportara algo a la causa. Mis ojos divagaban por los alrededores mientras esperaba a que aquellos interminables cinco minutos pasaran de una buena vez: necesitaba darle la espalda a los espectadores por al menos unos instantes y abstraerme de sus gritos y presiones, así que mi vista dio con la pared que separaba a la Academia Dalton y su campo de juego de la escuela hermana, la Academia Crawford para señoritas. Sin embargo, donde no esperaba ver un rostro humano, lo vi : en el gran muro, había un hoyo del tamaño de una bola de boliche, y a través de él, una muchacha de la escuela de al lado observaba el juego atentamente. No pude evitar sorprenderme; sabía que ambas instituciones eran viejas, pero nunca me había percatado de que en aquella pared hubiera semejante hueco. Cuando la chica del otro lado del muro notó que la estaba mirando, me miró directo a los ojos y se rió, llevando su índice a sus labios. No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreírme de una manera peculiar, cómplice, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Tenía que admitirlo, era preciosa. Su cabello era castaño, lacio y de aspecto muy suave, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros y siguiendo de largo, probablemente hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran de color café, pero era su brillo tan extraño lo que los hacía especiales de cierta manera._

_No evité sonreírle de vuelta. No tenía idea de quién era ni sabía nada sobre ella, pero algo en su forma de sonreír me inspiró calidez. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que no se me hizo conocida, ya que habíamos compartido eventos con la Academia Crawford innumerables veces. Quizá era de primero, y por eso nunca la había visto..._

_Ella me levantó su dedo pulgar unos segundos antes de que el entrenador volviera a llamar mi nombre, y lamenté tener que apartar mi vista de su rostro. Mentalmente fotografié su cara con la esperanza de reconocerla más tarde, y sentí la obligación de hacer bien mi papel en el juego. "Quizá así la impresionaría", me dije. Sin embargo, cuando acabé la jugada que terminó por darnos ventaja sobre el rival, ella ya no estaba ahí, a lo mejor temiendo ser descubierta ella o el agujero por el que se asomaba._

_Sonará tonto, pero a partir de ese día, cada vez que salía de clase me escabullía hacia el campo de juego y me asomaba por el agujero tratando de encontrarla, pero ella no estaba allí. Me hubiera gustado poder haber preguntado su nombre, pero todos la hubieran visto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la buscaba, solo lo hacía._

_¿Qué le iba a decir cuando la viera? "Hola, me llamo Jeff, y como no sé tu nombre te digo 'la chica del hoyo' en mi mente." Triste, pero cierto. No parecía un buen apodo en lo absoluto, pero ese hoyo era nuestro único nexo. Quizá algún día volvería a verla y por fin podría preguntarle... tal vez, si se acordaba de mí todavía. Era probable que para ese entonces ya me hubiese olvidado. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió al pensar en aquello, así que sacudí mi cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Perezosamente me dejé caer en el pasto levemente húmedo por el rocío con mi espalda contra la pared, y en un suspiro prolongado cerré mis ojos, descansando de nada en realidad. Simplemente necesitaba un momento para apagar la luz del día y escuchar a los pájaros, oler el césped mojado y soñar. El ensueño parecía consumirme despacio, como una canción de cuna, y en ese sonido arrullador del día, escuché un murmullo igual de musical silbarme, mas no era un ave, era una voz. _

—_Oye... ¡aquí, arriba!—Rezó el llamado desconocido. Era dulce, era alegre. Justo como un pájaro, en realidad. Lentamente abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza para voltearla hacia arriba, y ahí estaba ella. Pensé que era una broma de imaginación, porque todo esto parecía una de esas películas que mi hermana y mi madre miraban los domingos por la tarde, mas ella de verdad estaba ahí. _

_Abrí mi boca pero ninguna sílaba salió de mis labios. Mi rostro habrá sido bastante gracioso de ver, porque ella rió; suavemente, pero con ganas. Otra vez intenté decir algo, aunque hubiera deseado que como la vez anterior, no hubiese salido ningún sonido._

—_¡Al fin!—Fue lo primero que le dije. Ella no dejó de sonreír y ladeó su cabeza._

—_¿Disculpa?—Me respondió. Nuevamente pensé que su voz era como la de las aves y me sentí tonto pensando en cosas tan cursis._

—_Eh... quiero decir...—Traté de remediarlo, pero otra vez, nada. —...yo estaba buscándote...—¡¿Pero qué acabo de decir?! ¡Va a pensar que soy un acechador!.—¡Quiero decir! Yo estaba buscando algo que se me perdió por aquí y... aún no lo encuentro...—Mi mano estaba temblando. Me sentía estúpido por sentirme cohibido ante una chica._

—_Yo también.—Me miró con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos que no pude descifrar del todo. No estaba seguro de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad.— ¡Y mira, ahí está!—Señaló hacia adelante, hacia mi lado, el del campo de juego, y yo me di la vuelta instantáneamente. En lugar de ver algo, ella estiró su mano y me despeinó al cabello. Mi rostro se enrojeció por completo, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para recomponerme en ese mismo segundo y me eché a reír, al igual que ella. _

—_¡Oye!—Grité entre carcajadas, y ella nuevamente sonrió de la misma manera que el día del juego de béisbol. Dejé de reír solo para verla, y sin darme cuenta, otra vez le devolví la sonrisa._

—_Bonita sonrisa. —Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero pude oírla. Algo en mí pareció desconectarse. Quizá mi cerebro completo.— Me llamo Sara...—Agregó luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio que parecieron años._

—_Sara...—Repetí.— Al fin...—Volví a decir, y en ese momento hubiera deseado que estuviera Nick para abofetearme o algo por el estilo. Ella juntó sus párpados en un gesto de sospecha y diversión a la vez, mordiendo su labio inferior como si me estuviera estudiando. _

—_¿"Al fin"? ¿Es una especie de saludo que los chicos tienen? No he hablado con muchos, así que disculpa la ignorancia.—Bromeó, y yo otra vez bajé la mirada._

—_No, es que quería saber tu nombre...—Solté sin más, demasiado bajo y demasiado rápido. Ella no dijo nada, lo cual agradecí profundamente.—Soy Jeff.—Aclaré para que no se generara más silencio._

—_Al fin.—Respondió ella. Levanté mi rostro y la miré directo a los ojos. Ella me sonreía divertida, segura, y aquello me ponía demasiado nervioso. Sentía la necesidad de que pensara que yo no era tonto, así que opté por hacer un chiste._

—"_Al fin" podría ser como nuestro "¿Okay? Okay" de Bajo la misma estrella o el "Siempre" de Harry Potter.—Reflexioné, aunque un segundo más tarde me di cuenta de que aquel chiste había sido atroz por varios motivos. Uno: la conocía hace apenas unas semanas y recién ahora sabía su nombre. Dos: Asumí un "nosotros" que no existe. Tres: Puse el ejemplo de una pareja, del plan romántica. Quería que me tragara la tierra y hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque no se notara. Afortunadamente funcionó. Ella no tuvo reparo en estas tres observaciones y se limitó a asentir._

—_Me parece muy bien. Ahora cada vez que te vea, diré "Al fin" y te despeinaré, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?—A pesar de lo que había dicho, esta vez era ella la que parecía nerviosa con mi presencia, aunque en el buen sentido. Me gustó la sensación de hacerla sentir de esa manera, pues al menos era mutuo._

—_Me parece muy bien.—Ahora yo repetí.—Llevaré un peine conmigo siempre desde ahora._

—_¿Por qué? Te sienta bien así, te da un look bastante atractivo, como si hubieras estado corriendo frente a un ventilador gigante esperando para posar para una foto de Calvin Klein.— Al decir esto, ladeó su cabeza otra vez, probablemente imaginándose la escena. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Acaso esa no era una marca de ropa interior?—Bueno, Calvin Klein no. Deberías estar semi-desnudo para eso.—Agregó rápidamente, soltando una carcajada sonora. Yo reí incómodamente, llevando mi mano a la nuca, rascándomela. —Ah, perdona estos divagues míos. Tengo mucha imaginación porque leo mucho y miro demasiadas películas.—Explicó, y para ese momento la incomodidad ya había desaparecido. Ahora sentía, como el día del partido, que la conocía desde hace mucho._

—_Descuida, yo también tengo mucha imaginación. Puedo verte claramente también frente a un ventilador gigante posando para una cámara y moviendo tu cabello de un lado a otro para una publicidad de shampoo, diciendo algo como... "Porque tú lo vales"._

—_¿Eso no es de L'Oreal?—Empezó a reír otra vez y yo me encogí de hombros, estallando entre risas también, hasta que el sonido de una campana lejana nos interrumpió.—Joder... es la campana de la hora de la cena. Tengo que ir antes de que descubran que no estoy...—Me dijo con cierto pesar que pronto sentí yo también._

—_Vuelve mañana.—Dije apresurado, y ella miró mis ojos.— Si quieres, claro...—Me sentí tonto, otra vez. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, y pensé en que era la imagen más preciosa que había visto en años. La campana volvió a sonar._

—_Mañana a las siete. No llegues tarde.—Respondió con sigilo. Las chicas comenzaban a salir por las puertas probablemente para dirigirse al comedor principal.—Debo irme ya mismo, Jeff... lo siento...—Ambos suspiramos. No nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para tener ningún tipo contacto así que no me atreví a acercarme a ella de ninguna forma, pero ella estiro su dedo meñique, y yo lo observé, sorprendido.—Anda, estréchalo.—Indicó, y yo obedecí con una sonrisa tonta. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer toda mi mano, y un segundo después, desapareció con ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos y de repente, se giró hacia mí, haciendo a mi corazón dar un vuelco entre feliz y asustado. —Por cierto... ¡lo hiciste genial en el juego de béisbol!—Exclamó, y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, escondiéndose de las demás. Algo en mí quedó doliendo. Lo bueno era que mañana volvería a verla. Al fin._


	5. El nuevo compañero de cuarto

Me acuerdo perfectamente del día en que David pidió que lo cambiaran de compañero de cuarto. Nick y yo nos escondimos cerca de la puerta como unos acechadores, y escuchamos la conversación que David y el consejero Knight tuvieron cuando se lo pidió. No era nuestro amigo en ese entonces, pero nos caía bien, y nos preocupaba su bienestar, incluso aunque nos llevaba un par de años. Recuerdo que ese día, su ex compañero Thad —que por cierto aún es un dolor de cabeza—había decidido teñir su blazer de color rosado como broma del primero de abril. Jeff no estaba con nosotros porque tenía clase de Inglés en ese momento, pero cuando le contamos, se quedó tan sorprendido como nosotros.

—_Ese Thad no me cae nada bien. Algo me dice que nos va a hacer la vida imposible a todos.—Dijo Jeff rodando las cuencas de sus ojos mientras se quitaba la corbata. Yo estaba de visita en su cuarto, el que compartía con Nick.—Está bien que a veces los compañeros de cuarto nos molestamos un poco, es decir, es bastante molesto cuando Nick habla dormido y dice algo sobre "berries", "berry"..._

—_¡Cállate! ¡Yo no hablo dormido!—Respondió Nick, visiblemente avergonzado._

—_¿Quién habla de moras cuando está dormido? ¿Te dan de comer acaso?—Pregunté, provocando una carcajada de parte de Jeff. Nick tosió incómodo._

—_Nos estamos yendo del tema.—Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos, removiendo sus dedos nerviosamente. Algo ocultaba, pero decidí no preguntar ya que después de todo, sí nos habíamos ido por las remas.—Además Jeff es más raro que yo. A veces baila dormido. B-A-I-L-A—Deletreó perplejo—, ¿sabes lo molesto que es el chirrido de su cama por la madrugada cuando sueña que está bailando o algo por el estilo? ¡Su madre no me advirtió de eso cuando supo que sería mi compañero de cuarto!—Me giré hacia mi amigo con la boca abierta en una gran 'O', él estaba rojo como un tomate._

—_Ya déjalo. Nos fuimos del tema principal.—Se escudó, y tanto Nick como yo reímos a carcajadas.—Trent tiene suerte de no tener compañero de cuarto. No sé cómo no le asignaron uno todavía.—Alzó su mano y estiró la palma, mirando a Nick._

—_Es cierto. Es extraño porque...—Se encogió de hombros. En ese momento Jeff abrió los ojos como platos y se paró de un salto, buscando algo en su mochila desesperadamente. —¿Qué pasa, Jeff? ¿Estás bien? —Se preocupó, y yo simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad. El rubio podía ser realmente aleatorio a veces, tanto que asustaba._

—_Necesito mi teléfono, joder, ¿qué hora es?—Dijo apresurado mientras maldecía en voz baja por tener tanta basura en su bolso. Nick levantó su muñeca izquierda y miró la hora, anunciándola. —Faltan cinco para las siete.—Jeff paró en seco, y luego, dejando lo que estaba haciendo se quitó el blazer reemplazándolo por una camiseta liviana, rápidamente cambiando sus zapatos por sus típicas converse. Nick se acercó al escritorio de su amigo y tomó su teléfono, lanzándoselo.—Aquí lo tienes, tonto ¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó con curiosidad. Jeff no se detuvo en ningún momento, pero noté que el cuestionamiento le sorprendió._

—_A... al campo de juego. Luego te cuento.—Prometió. —Adiós Nick, adiós Trent ¡Vuelvo en un rato!—Exclamó alegremente, y sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación, generando un silencio incómodo entre Nick y yo._

—_A veces Jeff me resulta un gran incógnita.—Hablé luego de unos cuantos segundos. Nick aún miraba la puerta, perplejo._

—_Para mí siempre lo fue.—Y luego de ese comentario, reímos. Un instante más tarde, alguien tocó a mi puerta, la de enfrente, y me levanté para ver qué requerían de mí. Cuando la silueta que tocaba se dio la vuelta, no pude evitar asustarme levemente. Era el director._

—_¡Ah, señor Nixon! Estaba buscándolo. Por favor, venga conmigo.—Me indicó. Nick y yo intercambiamos una mirada fugaz en la que yo decía "Tengo miedo", y él respondía "Buena suerte". Seguí al director Gumbert desde el tercer piso hasta la planta baja donde estaba su oficina incómodamente, preguntándome qué querría de mí. Al llegar, me pidió que tomara asiento. —Se preguntará que es lo que lo trae aquí. —Asentí lentamente, demasiado nervioso como para responder con palabras.— Como sabrá, compartir cuarto en la Academia Dalton es obligatorio, pero por ciertos problemas con el papeleo, no le habíamos podido asignar un compañero.—Al escuchar aquello, solté el aire que había estado reteniendo. Al menos ahora sabía que no hice nada malo.—Recientemente un alumno solicitó un cambio de compañero, por lo que lo transferiremos a su habitación mañana, martes. —¡David! ¡Estaba hablando de David!—Necesitamos obviamente que le haga lugar a su nuevo compañero, David Thompson. Es de cuarto, espero que no le moleste, señor Nixon._

—_No, para nada. Ya nos hemos conocido.—Me limité a responder con una sonrisa amable, la cual el director me devolvió._

—_Perfecto, entonces. Recuerde, mañana por la mañana Thompson será transferido.—Volví a asentir y me levanté con cuidado._

—_Entendido, señor Gumbert. Que tenga un buen día. —Me despedí con educación. Nos estrechamos la mano y finalmente salí de la oficina, tranquilo. Aunque me gustaba la libertad de estar solo en un cuarto, quizá no sea tan malo después de todo. Tal vez podríamos hacernos amigos, así que volví al tercer piso, y luego de contarle a Nick el por qué Gumbert me había citado, me retiré a mi habitación y la preparé para la llegada de David._


	6. ¡Ahora no, Tony!

—_Voy a llegar tarde, ¡voy a llegar tarde!—Me decía a mí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la escuela a paso acelerado. No quería causar una mala impresión en Sara luego de que me diera la oportunidad de volver a verla, así que mis pies casi se movían por sí solos de camino al estadio. Todo hubiera salido bien, hasta que tuve el infortunio de encontrarme con Tony. Se llama Anthony, pero le decimos Tony, claro. Tiene un gravísimo problema de verborragia, razón por la cual digo que fue indeseado encontrarme con él..._

—_¡Eh Jeff! ¡Qué raro verte por aquí a esta hora! ¿Han cambiado los horarios de práctica de la práctica de béisbol? El juego del mes pasado fue bestial, ¿cuándo va a haber otro? La verdad es que estoy ansioso por verlos en acción otra vez, incluso me compré una de esas manoplas que tanto venden en el campus y el otro día de camino a la clase de inglés me encontré con Ritchie, el que vende la buena mercadería, y le encargué una de las grandes para que todos puedan verme de lejos cuando...—Tony ni siquiera dejó que yo le respondiera, y aunque traté de sonreír, esta vez me fue imposible ocultar mi fastidio, removiendo mis pies con suma ansiedad. Ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo, ya que era humanamente imposible seguir el hilo de su monólogo. Lo conocía de la clase de teatro, y allí tampoco paraba ni un segundo. Mis labios estaban estirados en una gran línea, típica de los psicópatas antes de cometer algún crimen, y en ese momento, miles de cosas malas y poco éticas pasaban por mi mente como un torbellino.—... y entonces el señor Knight me dijo que podría tomar algunas clases de esgrima cuando me recuperara de mi lesión en el coxis...—¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto de tema? Comencé a prestar atención, ya que a la más mínima oportunidad, encontraría una excusa para irme. Me maldije por ser tan educado y no haberme ido de allí hace cinco minutos.— Entonces fui a McDonald's con mi hermana y le compré esos juguetes de los pingüinos de Madagascar que tanto le gustan, aunque no entiendo realmente por qué, y..._

—_¿Los pingüinos de Madagascar, dijiste?—Lo interrumpí. Tenía una idea.— ¿Sabes que ha salido la película? Andrew va a ir a verla este sábado con su hermanita, deberías ir a preguntarle para ir juntos. Ya. __**En este mismo instante**__. Me dijo que tenía ganas de hacer nuevos amigos.—Le sonreí con tanto entusiasmo que el bueno de Tony pensó que había alguna pizca de camaradería y bondad en lo que dije, cuando todo lo que quería era sacármelo de encima. Actuando con toda la emoción que disponía, le di un empujoncito mientras movía mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, como quien está frente a una oportunidad única.—¡Corre, antes de que se ponga a hacer tarea o algo!—Exclamé, y Anthony salió disparado de su lugar, en busca de Andrew, un chico de tercero. Finalmente me di el lujo de fruncir el ceño, rodar mis ojos y suspirar de frustración, cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Tony apareciera ¡SARA!_

_Nuevamente comencé a correr mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo mi teléfono celular. Eran las siete y diez. Inevitablemente maldije a Tony, pero luego me arrepentí. Después de todo, él solo quería un amigo. Prometí al karma que iría después a hablar yo mismo con Anthony y así recompensar mi falta de moral, pero mientras tanto, tenía que ser lo más rápido posible antes de que Sara se cansara de esperarme y se marchara. Con suerte, aún estaría allí. _

_Finalmente el cielo abierto del campo de juego se abrió ante mis ojos, generándome un alivio momentáneo muy profundo. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que correr unos setenta metros hasta dar con mi objetivo: el hoyo. "Genial", pensé, "Cuando llegué hasta allá estaré todo sudado y asqueroso."_

_Veinte segundos después, llegué hasta el agujero con la respiración sumamente agitada. Tuve suerte, Sara seguía allí, y por lo visto mi repentina llegada le había asustado, pues se sobresaltó en su lugar. Dándome unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el césped y sonreí débilmente, cansado por la carrera improvisada._

—_Lo siento...tanto... llegar...tarde—Dije entre cada bocanada. Luego, me di cuenta de que la frase no había tenido coherencia, pero supuse que ella entendería a qué me refería._

—_Descuida...—Soltó una pequeña risa, la cual hizo que mi corazón, el cual lentamente comenzaba a calmarse, volviera a agitarse en mi pecho.—Pensé que no vendrías, así que en realidad me alegra que lo hayas hecho._

—_No, claro que vendría, no te dejaría plantada nunca.—Respondí, por fin levantándome y mirándola por primera vez desde que llegué. No vestía su uniforme esta vez, sino ropa casual, jeans y converse parecidas a las mías. Me encantaba la forma en que todo lo que hacía y vestía lucía tan natural en ella.—¡Te ves bien! —Solté sin darme cuenta, y cuando noté lo que había dicho, solté una risa nerviosa. Suerte que ya de por sí estaba rojo por haber corrido tan rápido sin haber calentado primero._

—_Oh, gracias... yo...—Se ocultó al enviar su rostro hacia abajo, haciendo que la cola de caballo que llevaba en su cabello se moviera con gracia de un lado a otro.—Gracias.—Concluyó finalmente, y desde donde estaba, pude notar que se había sonrojado, tan solo un poco, pero se había sonrojado. Aclarando su garganta, se giró hacia atrás tomando una canasta que traía consigo y adentrando su mano en ella.—Hoy fui a mi taller de cocina, e hicimos brownies...—Me comentó mientras envolvía un trozo de aquel postre en una servilleta de papel, tendiéndomela.—No son los mejores brownies del mundo, pero la verdad han quedado bien, y pensé que quizá te gustaría probar uno...—Dijo con cierta timidez, lo cual hizo que me derritiera suavemente. Era realmente dulce. Con delicadeza le quité el brownie y le sonreí, asintiendo._

—_Por supuesto que sí, Sara. De seguro está delicioso, déjame probarlo...—Acercándome el trozo a la boca, le di un mordisco entusiasta y cerré mis ojos, dramatizando. Comenzando a soltar unos no tan disimulados "Hmm-mmm" solo para incomodarla, empecé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud, conteniendo la risa que luchaba por salir de mi cavidad bucal como por un cuello de botella. _

—_¡Qué haces! ¡Para ya, parece que estuvieras haciendo otra cosa! ¡Déjalo!—Exclamaba entre risas entre nerviosas y divertidas mientras me empujaba para que parara de hacer aquellos extraños sonidos. —¡JEFF STERLING PARA YA! —Sorprendido, paré en seco, más mantenía mi sonrisa burlona en mi rostro._

—_¿Cómo sabes mi apellido...? Ah, mi camiseta de béisbol, ¿verdad?—En mitad de la pregunta, me figuré la respuesta. Ella me miraba directamente a los ojos, desafiante pero obviamente entretenida con la situación._

—_Eres inteligente a pesar de ser rubio, ¡hurra!—Replicó ella, y yo abrí mis ojos como platos, fingiendo molestia._

—_¿Discúlpame? ¿Tienes algún problema con los rubios? _

—_No, con los rubios no. Contigo.—Bromeó, quitándome de la mano el resto del brownie que me quedaba. Solté un chillido de indignación, a lo cual ella respondió con una carcajada. —¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando molestas a Sara Tate!—Chasqueando sus dedos de la mano derecha, echó su coleta hacia atrás con la izquierda, como una diva._

—_¿Con que Tate, eh...? Déjame decirte algo, Sara Tate ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando molestas a Jeff Sterling? —Entrecerré mis ojos, arqueando mis labios en una sonrisa retadora._

—_No.—Respondió con simpleza, arqueando levemente su cabeza. La mirada que me dedicó en ese momento era sumamente intimidante, pero a la vez realmente atractiva, como si fuera capaz de dominar el mundo o algo por el estilo._

—_Pues pasa que tendrás que darme tu número de teléfono.—Estirando mis brazos y las palmas de mis manos como si lo lamentara, me encogí de hombros. —Así son las cosas por aquí.—De reojo, pude observar como las mejillas de Sara adoptaban un color rosáceo._

—_Hm.—Actuando orgullosa, dirigió su vista a cualquier otro lado, chasqueando sus labios. —¿Y sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando molestas a Sara Tate?_

—_No tengo idea.—Contesté sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Ella lentamente se acercó y se inclinó a través del hoyo, posando sus antebrazos en los bordes, estudiándome._

—_Pues pasa que tendrás que ser puntual para la próxima. —Me dijo ella, y con un movimiento casual, llevó una mano a su cabello, soltándoselo y dejándolo caer de forma casual, haciéndole lucir sumamente bella._

—_Te lo prometo. Es que... dime, ¿no tienes una de esas compañeras que habla demasiado?—Le pregunté, ya saliéndome del papel. Ella se permitió sonreír de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, ya sin altanería alguna. Algo me decía que esa era su expresión "predeterminada": cariñosa, dulce. Ella asintió, y yo proseguí.—Bueno, de camino aquí, me crucé con mi compañero más charlatán. Habló tanto que para serte honesto no tengo idea de lo que dijo. Pobre Tony a veces siento lástima por él.—Finalicé, negando con mi cabeza. Ella rió para sus adentros._

—_¿Ese es Tony?—Señaló hacia atrás, y dirigí mi cabeza hacia aquella dirección con vértigo. Sin embargo, no había nada. Fue ahí cuando ella volvió a despeinar mi cabello como el día anterior, y solté un suspiro largo entre divertido y resignado. Ella volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.— ¡Caíste!_

—_Seguro estuviste esperando todo este tiempo para hacer eso, ¿no es así? —Rodé mis ojos, y ella balanceó su cabeza de un costado a otro._

—_Quizá...—Alzó una ceja. Yo la miré fijamente, esperando una respuesta de verdad.—Bueno, sí. Y __**al fin**__ pude hacerlo. Lo siento, es que me gusta tu cabello. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.—No pude evitar sonreír como un tonto al escuchar las tres últimas oraciones. Había algo en ella que hacía mi corazón diera vuelcos todo el tiempo._

—_Lo sabía. __**Al fin**__ lo admitiste.—Respondí. Ella estiró una mano, y no entendí el porqué hasta que volvió a hablar._

—_Dame tu teléfono.—Pidió, y yo obedecí. Marcó en la pantalla unos cuantos caracteres, y segundos después, me lo volvió a entregar.—Mi número está agendado ahora.—Verificando lo que había escrito, efectivamente agendó su número bajo el nombre de 'S'. Finalmente lo guardé en mi bolsillo y le sonreí, encontrándome con que ella también estaba haciéndolo._

—_¿Te parece si te envío un mensaje más tarde?—Pregunté con timidez, actuando totalmente diferente a lo que lo había hecho minutos atrás. Ella corrió un mechón de su pelo hasta detrás de su oreja._

—_Me parece bien. No lo olvides._

—_No lo haré.—Prometí, y estiré mi meñique para que ella lo estrechara. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver este gesto, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron en despedida._


	7. Berry

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Jeff y Trent se fueron. Sentía gran curiosidad por saber qué querría el director de Trent y por qué Jeff querría ir al campo de juego a las siete de la tarde. Me asomé por la ventana y me senté en el marco, observando como el sol caía poco a poco para dar paso a la noche.

Rememorando la conversación que había tenido con mis amigos anteriormente, recordé que Jeff dijo algo sobre como yo hablaba dormido, cosa de la cual no estaba enterado. Lo más preocupante era lo que decía y no lo que hacía en sí, en realidad. 'Berry' es el apellido de la chica que me gusta. Bueno, se podría decir que me gusta. La verdad es que ni siquiera la conozco más que por videos y fotos, pero sé que vive en Lima, a 147 kilómetros al norte de Westerville.

_Resulta que un día estaba buscando en MySpace una canción de Barbra Streisand cuando me apareció el perfil de Rachel —así se llama— en el buscador. Por curiosidad entré, y pude observar que tenía un cover de "Memories", lo cual me dejó bastante impresionado. Es una canción sumamente compleja, y quien la haga es realmente un valiente. Dirigido por mi interminable curiosidad, cliqué el video y me dispuse a mirarlo: los primeros quince segundos me bastaron para darme cuenta de que había dado con una de las personas más talentosas que conocí y conoceré en mi vida. _

_Tenía una voz brillante, con cuerpo, envolvente. Era realmente increíble, y desde ese momento, comencé a seguir su actividad. Un día, decidí mandarle un mensaje privado que decía algo como __**"Hey, hola Rachel. Me llamo Nick, y simplemente quería felicitarte porque eres realmente talentosa... espero ansioso tu siguiente video."**__, y me sorprendió lo increíblemente rápido que me contestó, como quien está al acecho:_

"_**Hola, Nick. Mil gracias por tu mensaje. Parece que eres la única persona amable en el mundo..."**_

_Recuerdo lo mucho que, por alguna razón, me entristeció esa respuesta. Preguntándome por qué se le ocurrió decir eso, comencé a revisar su perfil de Myspace con más profundidad. Efectivamente, mi mensaje parecía ser lo único bueno que le habían puesto alguna vez. Los demás mensajes eran públicos, y eran atroces._

"_**Consíguete una vida, Berry."**_

"_**Con esa nariz no vas a llegar ni a cajera del supermercado."**_

"_**Eres patética."**_

Era realmente horrible. Sentí muchísima pena por ella, ¿por qué la gente era tan cruel con Rachel? Sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a responder:

"_**Vaya, recién ahora leo todo lo que esos monstruos te han puesto... ¿por qué son tan malos contigo? Pareces ser cool y eres una gran cantante..." **_

_Esperaba que un mensaje con buen rollo alegrara su día. Sentía cierta debilidad por la gente que sufría; siempre me han dicho que tengo una personalidad muy paternal, y de hecho, protegiendo es como conocí a Trent. Pero eso es otra historia._

"_**Pues... ya sabes, en mi escuela soy el último eslabón de la cadena de popularidad. Esos comentarios que viste son de la gente que sí es popular y querida, como las porristas y los jugadores de fútbol. A mí me odian por ser parte del club Glee y por mis aspiraciones a Broadway. Ellos no entienden que hay un mundo fuera de aquí, fuera de Lima y de la escuela a la que voy. Pero en fin... no quiero aburrirte con mis historias. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes... realmente me hicieron el día. Por cierto, entré a tu perfil y vi que dice que cantas, ¿es verdad? Deberías subir un video, me encantaría escucharte."**__, respondió Rachel al cabo de unos minutos._

_Lo último me puso nervioso. Sí, claro que cantaba, pero no estaba a la altura de ella. Dudé de su propuesta, temiendo que se decepcionara de mí, así que finalmente opté por decirle exactamente aquello, la verdad. Luego, me di cuenta de que había mencionado un club Glee. Parecía que ahora teníamos bastante en común, pues yo acababa de sumarme a los Warblers._

"_**¿Vas a un club Glee? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Yo acabo de unirme al de mi escuela la semana pasada luego de una difícil audición. Por cada año pocos son los afortunados de entrar, pero yo tuve suerte. Bueno, mis amigos y yo. Eran audiciones grupales, y lo hicimos muy bien. Eso sí, honestamente me daría algo de pena mostrarte como canto. No estoy a tu altura, pero si quieres, puedo grabarme algún día de estos... ¡solo prométeme que no te reirás de mí y me dejarás de hablar si no te gusta!" **__, envié en respuesta en conjunto con un emoticono riendo._

_Automáticamente comencé a pensar en qué canción podría cantar, pero sea cual fuera, tenía que impresionarla, y además, que quedara bien con mi voz. Distraídamente, prendí la radio mientras recibía una nueva respuesta de Rachel:_

"_**Oh, vamos, Nick... ¡seguro eres asombroso! Y aunque no lo fueras, no podría reírme de ti. Eres la única alma amable por aquí. Espero con ansias tu video."**_

_Sin darme cuenta, sonreí mientras observaba la pantalla y el mensaje una y otra vez, perdido en mis propios pensamientos. De fondo llegaba una melodía de la radio que tardé en reconocer, pero finalmente lo hice: era Breakeven, de The Script. Me encantaba esa canción, y analizando la letra, me di cuenta de que hablaba sobre un corazón roto, como el de Rachel. Aunque no contaba exactamente la misma historia, parecía adecuado. Quizá así se daría cuenta que la entiendo y la apoyo. Entonces, la canción estaba decidida._


	8. La falla de seguridad

Poner mi cuarto en condiciones para la llegada de David no fue una tarea fácil. En esta situación me di cuenta de lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser: ropa por doquier, letras de canciones, libros, y todo tipo de apuntes. Me llevó unas buenas dos horas dejarlo listo para que luciera más o menos decente y justo al terminar, alguien tocó a mi puerta.

— ¡Adelante…! — Exclamé, desplomándome en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio, sintiéndome muy cansado de repente. Inmediatamente Nick y Jeff entraron, sonriendo al verme en tal estado.

— ¿Qué pasa Trent? Parece que hubieras corrido una maratón de veinte kilómetros. — Dijo el rubio entre risas, dándome una palmada en el hombro. — Y vaya, ¿por qué todo luce tan limpio? ¿Acaso invitaste a la señora Montgomery a la habitación, pillo? — La sola idea de traer a la anciana mujer de la biblioteca a mi cuarto me dio arcadas. Jeff y Nick soltaron una carcajada ruidosa.

— Qué desagradable imagen, ugh, ¡qué asco, Jeff! —Dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza enérgicamente. — He tenido que ordenar todo porque…—hice una pausa breve— mañana tendré un nuevo compañero de cuarto.

— ¿De verdad, hombre? ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Nick esta vez, curioso. — ¿Lo conocemos? Espero que te haya tocado alguien decente, no como a mí…—Bromeó, provocando que Jeff rodara sus ojos mientras yo reía.

—Sí, no pasa nada. Es David ¿Recuerdas la conversación que oímos que tuvo con el señor Knight? Pues parece que su compañero reasignado soy yo. No me quejo, parece un buen tipo. —Jeff asintió— Veremos. Admito que extrañaré tener un cuarto para mí solo, pero bueno… quizá sea divertido, ¿no?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Siempre que estés aburrido puedes tomarle fotos a tu compañero cuando recién despierta y subirlas a Facebook. No hay nada mejor. —El rubio se encogió de hombros burlón, mientras que Nick frunció el entrecejo.

—Me vengaré…—Advirtió, haciéndonos reír con fuerza. En ese momento, alguien diferente tocó mi puerta esta vez. Luego de compartir una mirada interrogante entre todos, fue Jeff quien se puso de pie y giró el picaporte.

—Hola, chicos. Soy David, ¿me recuerdan? —Dijo mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, sosteniendo unas latas de refresco en sus manos. —Quise venir a saludar antes de instalarme por aquí, sabes… para no sentirme fuera de lugar. — Estirando sus manos, acercó las bebidas a las manos de Jeff, quien las tomó al cabo de unos segundos, repartiéndolas a cada uno. — Traje soda cola para todos, supuse que estarían juntos. Siempre lo están después de todo, ¿no? —Aquello último nos hizo reír.

—Sí, estábamos justo hablando de ti antes de que llegaras. Le contaba a los chicos que fuiste reasignado y te enviaron conmigo. Ah, y gracias por los refrescos, hermano…

—No es nada, Trent… y sí, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas con mi compañero anterior; ya saben, Thad. Lo conocieron en la audición. —Levantó una de sus manos, y nosotros asentimos para que prosiguiera. —No me gustan los problemas, pero él siempre buscó hacerme la vida imposible a mí y a todos los cercanos a él. Un día no lo soporté más y pedí que me cambiaran… y aquí estoy. — Explicó simplemente, y yo llevé mi mano a su hombro.

—Lo siento, David. Prometo no ser un dolor de cabeza. —Reí suavemente, y él se me unió. Jeff entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacía Thad que era tan molesto…? Si se puede decir, claro… quiero saber con qué nos encontraremos en los Warblers… ¿trata mal a los demás? —Inquirió con cierta preocupación.

—Pues… no suele ser muy amable con los nuevos. Para serles honesto, no se las hará fácil, pero si aprenden a ignorarlo él simplemente lo superará y lo olvidará con el tiempo. —Respondió— Thad es un compañero de cuarto fatal… solía dejar su ropa sucia sobre mi cama luego de ir a gimnasia, por ejemplo. Era asqueroso. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces le grité por eso, pero solo lo empeoraba. Más me enojaba, más él lo hacía. También saben que tiñó mi blazer de rosado, no sé si ellos te contaron. — Jeff asintió.

— Sí, estaba al tanto… —Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero hizo cosas aún peores. —Se acercó más a nosotros, mirando brevemente hacia atrás para ver si alguien nos estaba espiando. Luego, cerró la puerta tras sí. — Hace dos semanas, llegué cerca de las ocho luego de la práctica de fútbol americano a la habitación, media hora antes de lo habitual ya que el entrenador se había descompuesto. Cuando entré, me encontré a Thad y su novia sentados en _mi_ cama _enrollándose._ — Aunque los tres ya sabíamos eso, contuvimos nuestra respiración, mirándonos entre nosotros. — Sí, ¿increíble, verdad? Ni me molesté en decirle nada. Ese día tomé algunas de mis cosas y simplemente me fui a la habitación de Wes a pasar la noche. Fue incómodo dormir en su alfombra, pero no tenía ganas de ver la cara de Thad ni un minuto más.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo…—Interrumpió Nick. — ¿Cómo hizo para meter una chica aquí en Dalton? Digo, seguro no fue por la puerta principal. En la vida la hubieran dejado pasar.

—No lo sé muy bien. Ella es de la escuela de al lado. Un día Thad habló de una falla de seguridad por la zona del campo de básquetbol por la que solía escaparse, quizá se las arregló para hacerla pasar por allí. — Jeff se incorporó levemente, llevaba una mirada extraña de repente.

— ¿Falla de seguridad? ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué momento la trajo a Dalton? —Preguntó con curiosidad. David se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que por la tarde cuando el guardia se queda dormido. Siempre se queda dormido. Es un desastre.

—Vaya... no lo sabía. —Finalizó Jeff, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana perdidamente. David suspiró.

—En fin, muchachos. Tengo que irme a empacar el resto de mis cosas antes de que Thad aparezca y se le ocurra algo para perjudicarme. Te veo mañana, Trent, y a ustedes el miércoles en la práctica, chicos. Hasta entonces…—Chocó manos con cada uno de nosotros y nos despedimos. Después de su partida, la habitación quedó en silencio por unos instantes, perplejos por haber oído lo que oímos.


End file.
